Mew Cream
by kiari-namiro
Summary: Another mew mew has been added into the story. Yuki has been fused with the DNA of the artic fox and has joined the mews on their adventure to stop the aliens from causing destruction. There's also a bit of a twist. Yuki Motomiya is Ichigo's younger sister! Read to see how she deals with teh struggles of life and heart.
1. Chapter 1

**MEW CHERRY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I also do not own the anime's plot, characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

**A/N: This starts off before Pudding and Zakuro were discovered as mew mews.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry Aoyama-kun. I'm kind of busy tomorrow. I can't go."

"I see."

"Gomennasai." Ichigo ran out of the classroom without knowing that someone was about to walk inside until she crashed into them. "Gomennasai. I didn't know you were in front of the door."

"It's okay, onee-san."

Just like her, Ichigo's sister had the same brown eyes as her. She also has the same cherry-red hair except hers was down to her waist; and instead of tying her hair in pigtails, her sister left it down and usually wore a white headband.

"I guess it's also my fault too since I shouldn't have stood in front of the door." Ichigo watched her younger sister get up and brush the dust off her uniform before holding out her hand towards Ichigo. "Dai jyo bu ka, onee-san?"

"Hai. Ano…how come you're not with your friends, Yuki?"

"Ayumi-chan and Reina-chan have afterschool meetings for the clubs they're in. I'm waiting for them to be done so we can go to our favorite shop. Onee-san, are you working today?" Ichigo grabbed Yuki's hand and got up before nodding her head. "Ano…is it alright if I go to your work some time. I've always wanted to watch onee-san work."

"Mochiron. Jyaa, I have to go before I'm late. I'll see you at home, Yuki. Jyaa ne."

Yuki watched Ichigo run down the hall before walking towards the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day wasn't as busy as it usually was on weekends, but that didn't mean that the mews had a day to relax. Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce were cleaning up the large pile of broken dishes. While Lettuce and Mint were sweeping up the rest of the broken dishes, Ichigo accidentally dropped some more dishes and started to depressingly pick up the pieces. Getting annoyed by Ichigo breaking more dishes and causing more work, Mint stopped sweeping and walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please get a hold of yourself!" Seeing that Ichigo didn't listen to her, Mint pulled Ichigo's cheek to get her attention. "Ichigo."

"Huh? What is it, Mint?"

"What do you mean 'what is it'? Look!" Mint pointed behind Ichigo as the said mew looked behind her to see Lettuce standing next to a large pile of broken dishes. "Do you plan to break all of the dishes here?"

"That's not good, Lettuce. You shouldn't do that."

"Lettuce isn't the clumsy waitress, Ichigo. You're the one who broke all of the dishes."

"And…I'm sure my heart is broken too!"

"What's wrong, Ichigo-san? Did something happen?"

"WAA~!" Lettuce and Mint backed away a bit from Ichigo when the said mew started letting out her tears. "I was supposed to go on a date with Aoyama-kun, but I can't now!"

"Then I'm sure that you shouldn't be acting like that, right? He'll dislike it."

"Yeah…but it's DIFFERENT! I…I got kissed by a stranger—" Realizing what she just said, Ichigo tried to cover it up. "No, it's nothing. Back to work, back to wo—AH!"

Ichigo slipped on one of the broken plate pieces and slid all the way towards the door until she crashed into it. Ichigo had her hands on the top of her head where she hit the door with as she got up and sat at one of the tables. Mint and Lettuce just finished cleaning up all of the broken dishes and looked at Ichigo who was just sitting while looking at the ticket Masaya gave her. Ryou walked out of the kitchen with Masha in his hand and placed the said robot on the table in front of Ichigo.

"The others are done already." Ichigo looked up at Ryou with a confused look on her face since she too busy thinking to hear him. "Hey! Instead of daydreaming on your free time, go out and look for aliens. Get going already."

"Just when a cute girl is down!" Ichigo looked upset as she got up and picked up Masha. "Oni! Demon!"

Ichigo ran into the locker room so she could change out of her uniform and leave, not hearing the front door open or noticing the person who walked in. The girl had cherry-red hair and brown eyes like a certain feline mew mew. She was wearing a white headband, a pink long-sleeved dress that was down to above her knees, and brown sandals. Lettuce looked towards the door and saw the girl standing in front of the cash register.

"Ichigo-san? I thought you just left?" The girl looked at Lettuce who realized that the girl wasn't Ichigo. "Ah! Gomennasai. I thought you were someone else. Welcome to Café Mew Mew."

"It's okay. Sometimes people mistake me as onee-san. Watashi wa Motomiya Yuki." Sakura walked over to one of the tables and sat down in the chair. "Where's onee-san? I thought she was working today."

"Ichigo-san just left to run an errand for Shirogane-san." Lettuce walked over to Yuki's table and gave her a menu before taking out a notepad and pencil. "While you're waiting for her to come back, would you like anything?"

"I'll have a cherry cheesecake and orange juice please." Yuki gave back the menu to Lettuce as the said girl walked into the kitchen to tell Keiichiro her order. "Onee-san has been pretty busy lately. She's also been acting a bit strange ever since her first date with Aoyama-san. It's almost as if she's turning into a cat." Hearing what Yuki just said, Mint almost spit out of her tea and Lettuce almost spilled the plate of cherry cheesecake and glass of orange juice. "But I'm probably just imagining things."

"Here you go." Lettuce placed Yuki's cheesecake and juice on the table in front of her. "So you and Ichigo-san are sisters. I can see the resemblance. Are you twins?"

"Not really. Onee-san is older by about ten months." Yuki took another bite of her cheesecake and immediately enjoyed the taste. "This cheesecake is delicious! Now I know why so many girls from my school come here every day after school. This and the kawaii design of the building."

"Girls." Mint and Lettuce turned their attention towards Ryou who just walked out of the kitchen. "Ichigo hasn't come back yet. Go out and look for her."

Mint and Lettuce nodded their heads before heading into the locker room to change out of their uniforms before heading out. Ryou looked at Yuki, who was still eating her cheesecake, and walked over to her table. Yuki stopped eating her cheesecake and looked up at Ryou and wondered what he wanted.

* * *

Ichigo was pinned down by the giant paw of the chimera anima that used to be a lion cub, keeping her from transforming into Mew Ichigo. Kishu floated down to stand in front of the helpless Ichigo and held her chin to force her to look at him.

"Well I'm finished here. Why don't you just die now? Too bad, just when I thought I found myself a cute toy. But it'll be a problem if I let you go." Kishu had an evil gleam in his eye as he smirked. "Bye bye neko-mimi-chan."

"Stop right there!" Kishu looked back and saw Mew Mint preparing her attack. "Ribbon Mint ECHO!"

"Hn." Kishu flew up into the air to dodge Mew Mint's arrow right when the chimera anima jumped back for the same reason. "Ah you still have friends."

"Mew Mint! Mew Lettuce!" Ichigo got up when she saw Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce running over to her. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Ichigo, what are you doing slacking off at work?"

"What are you saying?!"

"Really, cause this is Ichigo."

"Nani! You're the one who's always just drinking tea and not working!" Ichigo was upset about what Mew Mint said about her but then realized something. "Oh yeah, how did you know I was here?"

"I saw your ticket while you gazing blankly at it."

"Shirogane-san told us to check on you."

"Shirogane did?" Hearing the chimera anima roar made the mew remember the current situation. "Right, this is hardly the right time to talk! Anyway, we've got to turn that chimera anima back into a lion cub."

"Alright, it's time to transform."

"Right." Ichigo took out her mew pendant before kissing it. "Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO~SIS!" Now transformed, Mew Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Kishu. "You! I don't' care whether you're Kishu or Kiss, but I won't forgive you for stealing my innocence!"

"What's that about?"

"Nothing!" Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce were still curious about what Mew Ichigo meant, but they decided to let it slide for now. "For spoiling the fun of these people spending their time with animals,"

"And for the future of the earth!"

"We are at your service Nya~!"

"The other toys are also cute."

With a snap of his fingers, Kishu ordered the chimera anima to attack the mews. The chimera anima started charging at the mews, and with its quick speed, the mews had a hard time trying to dodge its claws.

"We can't just dodge it."

"Let's split up and attack when it's chasing one of us!" The mews started running in the same direction before splitting up as the chimera anima started chasing after Mew Ichigo. "AHH~! Why must it be me?!"

The chimera anima started closing in on Mew Ichigo and was about to grab her with its claws. Mew Ichigo looked back and started to panic until she was grabbed and carried out of the chimera anima's path. Mew Ichigo looked back at the person expecting the person to be either Mew Mint or Mew Lettuce, but she was surprised to see a mew with white fox ears and a bushy tail.

"Dai jyo bu ka, onee-san?"

"Y-Yuki?!"

"Ima watashi wa Mew Cream."

In her mew form, Yuki had white wavy hair and silver fox-like eyes. She also had white fox ears and a white bushy fox tail. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless kimono that was down to above her mid-thighs, a black ribbon tied around her waist with a bow with long legs (A/N: not sure what that part of a bow is called), and black calf-length boots with white laces. She was also wearing a white garter with black lacings around her right mid-thigh, as well as a black garter with white lacing around her uppers arms. The black choker around Yuki's neck had her mew pendant hanging from it.

"You're the fourth member?" Sensing something coming at them, Mew Ichigo looked up and saw the chimera anima's paw. "Look out!" Mew Cream looked up before she and Mew Ichigo jumped high into the air to dodge the chimera anima's paw. "Let's go, Mew Cream!"

"Hai! Ice Scepter!" Mew Cream stuck her hand out as a 14-inch white scepter with a silver tennis ball-shaped orb on top appeared in her hand. "Ribbon~" She held her Ice Scepter back over her shoulder as the orb started to power up until it was glowing brightly. "Cream SPARKLE!"

Mew Cream threw her arm straight out in front of her, holding her scepter so that the orb was facing the chimera anima, as the orb unleashed its glowing energy in the form of a powerful barrage of sparkling snow. The attack hit the chimera anima head on and knocked it down on its side, giving Mew Ichigo the chance to summon her Strawberry Bell.

"Ribbon…Strawberry CHECK!"

The chimera anima reverted back into a lion cub before Masha devoured the parasite alien. Mew Cream walked over to the lion cub and picked it up to make sure that it was okay. Mew Ichigo walked over to pet the lion cub as it started to purr.

"I can't believe that this cute little lion cub changed into a house-sized chimera anima. I just hope it won't do that again."

"Don't worry. It won't. Masha got rid of the parasite alien that caused all of this. And it looks like Kishu got away, which is a relief." Mew Ichigo noticed that Mew Cream was still playing with the lion cub. "Welcome to the team, Mew Cream"

"By the way, Ichigo-san how was your date?"

"Oh no! I forgot about Aoyama-kun!"

"You'll get used to Ichigo running off a lot after battles." Mew Cream was watching Ichigo leave before looking at Mew Mint. "So how did you find out you were a mew mew?"

"After you left to find onee-san, Ryou-san asked if I had any strange new marks. I told him about the mark I found this morning. He said it's called a mew mark and that only the four of us and our other two teammates have one."

"Where is your mew mark, Yuki-san? What does it look like?"

"It's on my left thigh. I think it looks like a pink snowflake."

"I wonder how Shirogane-san figured out that you're a mew mew like us."

"Wasn't that hard, actually." The three mews looked and saw Ryou walk up to them until he was standing in front of the three of them. "Since Yuki is Ichigo's sister, I figured that there was a chance that she might be qualified to host a red data animal's DNA. And by the looks of it, she hosted the DNA of the artic fox. Now that you have another member on the team, I'm sure that things will be easier for you girls."

"Ryou-san explained everything to me earlier at the café. I start working with you at the café on Monday. I look forward to working with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**MEW CHERRY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, its plot, characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

**A/N: Before starting this chapter I would like to reply to the recent reviews for this fanfic. Pudding and Zakuro won't be making their appearances until later on in the story. I am mostly likely using the TMM outline for the chapters, but I might make a few changes to fit my OC into the storyline. I might also add a few original chapters but I will make sure to follow the flow of the anime. I still haven't decided on the pairings yet, but I was thinking more of having Ichigo be paired with Masaya. Sorry for those who'd rather want Ichigo with Ryou instead of Masaya.**

**Now quick recap by the Motomiya sisters!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**Ichigo: **Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Motomiya Ichigo desu.

**Yuki:** Hi! Watashi wa Yuki desu! Also known as Mew Cream!

**Ichigo:** We are here to give you readers a recap. Last time on Tokyo Mew Mew, Aoyama-kun and I spent the day at the park for our second date. Too bad Kishu had to show up and cause trouble by turning a lion cub into a chimera anima. First he steals my first kiss then he goes and ruins my date!

**Yuki:** Eh?! You already had your first kiss, onee san? How come you didn't tell me?

**Ichigo:** *blushes* That is not important right now!

**Yuki:** Sou desu. What's important is that I just became a part of the team. How exciting! I'm like one of those heroines from my favorite anime shows. *starts jumping in excitement*

**Ichigo:** *looks at Yuki with a weird look on her face* Anyway….Hopefully things will be easier now we have another member in our team. Before we begin we have one last thing to say.

**Ichigo and Yuki**: Chikyuu no mirai ni,

**Ichigo:** Gohoshi suru ~ Nyan!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Moe! Miwa! Wait up!"

Ichigo and her friends barely made in it to their class right before the tardy bell rang. Moe and Miwa went to go sit in their seats when Ichigo noticed Yuki talking to her friends. She had an upset look on her face as she walked over to her sister.

"Hey! Yuki!" Yuki didn't finish her sentence as she looked to see how upset Ichigo was. "How come you didn't wake me up this morning? I was almost late!"

"Gomen ne onee-san. I tried to wake you up but you didn't wake up. I didn't have time to try again since I had to get to school early to help Reina-chan with her homework. Hopefully you won't be late for work like Ryou-san said you always do."

"He said what?! That jerk! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Calm down, onee-san. Everyone is kind of staring at us right now."

"Eh?" Ichigo looked around and saw that some of their classmates were looking at her and Yuki. "Oops. Sorry about that." Ichigo sighed in relief when everyone went back to what they were doing. "Just don't believe what Shirogane tells you. Anata wa watashi no imouto. You can't actually believe everything other people tell you about me, especially Shirogane. Wakatta no?" Yuki just stared at Ichigo for a while before slowly nodding her head. "Ii yo. Do you want to walk to work together afterschool?"

"Hai."

* * *

"Ano…Yuki?" Yuki placed her notebook in her bag before looking up to see Ichigo wearing a leotard and an apologetic look on her face. "I was recruited into the school's gymnastics team. I have to go to practice, so I can't walk with you to the café. Can you let the others know that I can't work today, or this week?"

"Sure. Good luck at practice."

"Arigato Yuki. You're a good sister." Ichigo ran out of the classroom and started heading to the school's gymnasium. 'I'm glad that Yuki's a part of the team. Hopefully things will be a lot easier with one more member added to the team.'

* * *

Yuki walked into Café Mew Mew where she found Mint and Lettuce, mostly Lettuce already taking people's orders. She looked around until she saw Ryou walking over to her with a white box held under his arm.

"You're a few minutes late but I'll let it slide since it's your first day." Mint was about to take a sip of her tea until she heard what Ryou had said. "The locker room is in the back. Go change and get to work."

"Hai." Yuki walked into the locker room and was about to start changing if Mint didn't walk in. "Do you need something, Mint-san?"

"I overheard what Shirogane told you, and I've got to admit that I was surprised. He never accepts tardiness even if we were a few minutes late."

"I was surprised too. Onee-san told me about those times Ryou-san scolds her for being late. Maybe he made it easy for me this time because it's my first day." Yuki opened the box and took out a waitress outfit like the others except hers was black. "Ano...Mint-san?" Yuki looked away from Mint to hide her blush of embarrassment. "Can you leave the room please? I'm not very comfortable changing my clothes in front of other people."

"Wow. You're nothing like Ichigo."

Mint walked out of the locker room before Yuki started removing her school uniform and putting on her waitress uniform. Once her dress and apron was on, Yuki walked over to the mirror to fix her hair before replacing the white headband she usually wore with the waitress headband. She sat down on one of the chairs and put on her white socks. She then put on her black shoes with a white heart and small bow on both of them. Yuki got up and walked over to a full-length mirror to look at herself in her uniform and blushed by what she saw.

"The uniform looks kawaii, but I'm not really comfortable about the length. I don't know if I can go out wearing this." Yuki walked over to the door and opened it enough to stick her head out to see Lettuce walking out of the kitchen. "Ano, Lettuce-san."

"Huh?" Lettuce looked towards the locker room and saw Yuki waving for her to go over there. "Is something wrong, Yuki-san?"

"Ano, I'm not really comfortable about the uniform. The dress is too short. Can you ask Ryou-san if he can give me a longer one?"

"It's okay, Yuki-san. I'm sure you look fine in your uniform. Besides, You were okay with what you were wearing in your mew form."

"I know. But at that time I didn't really look like myself. I'm only okay with what I wear if it's for cosplay or something similar to it."

"Cosplay?

"I mean dressing up as a character from an anime. Being in my mew form feels like cosplaying as a kawaii heroine. I don't really feel like myself. Sound confusing, doesn't it?"A little. But I don't think Shirogane-san has a longer waitress uniform." Lettuce held out her hand and looked at Yuki with a reassuring smile. "It's going to be alright. Trust me."

"Arigato Lettuce-san. You're a good friend." Yuki walked out of the locker room and tried to hide her blush of embarrassment before walking over to greet the group of female students who just walked in. "Ano, welcome to Café Mew Mew. Please go ahead and take a seat and I will assist you shortly." She grabbed some menus before handing them to the students once they sat down. "Please take your time deciding what you want. For now, would you like to order anything to drink?"

"I'll have a cup of green tea."

"Me too."

"I think I'll have the lemon iced tea."

"Okay. So that's two green teas and one iced tea, right?"

"That's right."

"Do you already know what you would like to eat?"

"We're still trying to decide."

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." Yuki walked into the kitchen where she found Keiichiro preparing some desserts. "You look pretty occupied preparing desserts, Akasaka-san. I'll just go ahead and prepare the drinks myself." Seeing Keiichiro nod his head, Yuki started preparing the green teas and iced tea. "It sure is busy today, isn't it?"

"It's usually busy everyday around this time." Keiichiro gave the tray with the lemon tart and the fruit tart to Lettuce before he started working on the next order. "I noticed that Ichigo-san hasn't showed up to work yet. Yuki-san, do you know where she is?"

"Onee-san's been recruited into our school's gymnastics team. She won't be going to work for a while. Ah!" Sakura almost dropped the hot pot of tea but was able keep it from spilling as she placed it back on top of the stove. "I forgot to tell Ryou-san about onee-san. I have to tell him right after I bring out these drinks." She placed the three drinks on her tray and started heading out of the kitchen but stopped when she almost ran into Ryou. "Gomennasai Ryou-san. Onee-san has been recruited into our school's gymnastics team and won't be coming to work. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"That explains why she's later than usual. Fine. Tell Ichigo that she's excused for not being at work as long as she's on your school's gymnastics team. But she still has to patrol and check for any alien activity during her free time, got it?"

"Hai. Arigato Ryou-san." Yuki walked around Ryou and over to her table before handing the students their drinks. "Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry if I took long. Would you like to order some of our desserts?"

"We didn't really wait that long. As for our order, I would like to a slice of your strawberry shortcake. What about you, Mimi-chan."

"I'll have a fruit tart."

"Make that two."

"Okay. That's one strawberry cheesecake and two fruit tarts. I'll be right back with your desserts." Yuki walked into the kitchen, almost running into Lettuce who was walking out. "Akasaka-san, table five wants two fruit tarts and a slice of strawberry shortcake."

"I'll be right on it once I'm done with Lettuce's order."

"Okay. I noticed a group waiting to pay their bill at the cash register. I'll go ahead and assist them while I wait for table five's order." Yuki walked out of the kitchen and head to the front to work the cash register. "Your total is $15.75 (A/N: Not sure how much this is in yen)." One of the students paid with a twenty so Yuki gave the girl her change. "Your change is $3.25. Thank you and come again."

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Yuki sat down on a chair after cleaning the last table. "No wonder onee-san complains a lot about work. I hope tomorrow won't be as busy as today."

"Good work today, girls." Keiichiro was walking out of the kitchen as he walked over to the table Sakura was sitting at and placed plate with a raspberry cheesecake in front of her. "You did well on your first day, Yuki-san." He looked towards the door when he heard someone come in and saw an exhausted Ichigo trying to force herself to reach the table Yuki was at and sat down next to her. "Yuki-san told me that you were recruited into your school's gymnastics team. Congratulations."

"What?! Ichigo is…"

"…doing gymnastics?!"

"Actually it's rhythmic gymnastics."

"Isn't it great? The theme of rhythmic gymnastics is expression of female beauty and grace by the whole body. For example, the ball bouncing is the being in love. And the ribbon whirling is like a spiral. It's wonderful!"

"But it's hard. If only I was free to use the power of Mew Ichigo."

"The power of Mew Ichigo, onee-san?"

"Hai. Because if I don't transform, I can't use it."

"In that case, you just have to use your own power."

"Yeah, he's on the second floor. But right now he's probably—"

"Then I'll go see Shirogane."

"Onee-san—" Ichigo had already started heading up the stairs so Yuki went up after her. "Onee-san matte!" Yuki was able to catch up with Ichigo right when she stopped in front of Ryou's room. "Onee-san, Ryou-san might be busy with something. You shouldn't bother him."

"I just need to ask him one quick question. Shirogane?" Ichigo knocked on Ryou's door but didn't get an answer. "Hey. Answer me." She turned the door knob and found it unlocked as she started opening the door until she saw Ryou standing in front of the window. 'W-What… How cow he looks like that?' While Ryou was towel drying his hair, Ichigo looked around his room. 'A bed, and a computer only?' She then looked at Ryou who finished drying his hair but left the towel on his head. 'It seems kind of lonely. And yeah, how come he lives in a place like this? He's a high school student but he runs the place. And how come he knows about aliens? And he's always…with me.'

"Onee-san?" Yuki noticed the blush on Ichigo's face then looked at Ryou. 'Onee-san, are you starting to have feelings for Ryou-san?' She continued to stare and Ryou and started to notice something about him. 'When I'm looking at him like this, Ryou-san looks different from how I usually see him.' She was surprised to feel her heart beating faster than usual and the warmth on her cheeks. 'What is this feeling?'

Yuki slowly started walking back before running towards the stairs, not aware that Ryou heard her and saw Ichigo peeping on him. Lettuce and Mint were sweeping the floors when they saw Yuki run down the stairs and straight into the locker room. Concerned about her friend, Lettuce placed the broom against the wall before walking to the locker room and knocked on the door.

"Yuki-san?" Lettuce opened the door and found that Yuki had already left since her stuff was gone and her uniform was in her locker. "I wonder why she was upset. Did something happen upstairs? Maybe I should ask Ichigo-san." Lettuce walked back to continue sweeping when she saw Ichigo rushing down the stairs. "Ichigo-san, I think something is wrong with—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence since Ichigo just ran into the locker room. "…Yuki-san. I guess they're both bothered by something."

* * *

"Wuah~! There's so many people! Now I'm starting to get nervous. I wonder if Aoyama-kun is coming." Ichigo was looking around for Masaya but didn't see him anywhere. "It's too bad Yuki couldn't come and watch since she's working at the cafe. On the up side, at least I don't have to worry about the others being here."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo heard someone call her name as she looked and was surprised to see Mint, Lettuce, Yuki, Keiichiro, and Shirogane. Soon it was time for the gymnastics tournament to start. It was running smoothly so far, and it was now Ichigo's turn to perform her routine. She was pretty nervous at first until Masaya finally showed up and gave her the confidence she needed. After Ichigo's successful performance, Yuki got up from her seat and started heading up the stairs towards the exit. She didn't notice Ryou standing against the wall next to the exit since she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Where are you going?" Yuki was pulled from her thoughts and, remembering what happened at the café, started to blush as she looked at Ryou. "The tournament's not over yet. Ichigo will be upset if she finds out about you not watching the entire tournament."

"I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll be back before it's time for my school to perform their group routine." Yuki walked out of the building and started heading towards the nearby pool. "For some reason I can't stop wondering what that feeling was yesterday.' Yuki kneeled down at the side of the pool and looked down at her reflection in water. 'It's feels like the kind I see on anime. The feeling a girl gets when she's around the one she likes.' Yuki shook her head at the thought and looked down at the reflection of her worried face. 'But that can't be true! He's probably three years older than me! But girls in anime fall for guys who are like Ryou. But that means…' She started to blush and quickly shut her eyes. "I'm starting to become like those girls!"

"Hi there." Yuki was startled to see Kishu's reflection as she looked back at said alien to see him floating in the air behind her. "For a second there I thought you were that kitty cat I enjoy playing with. You're that new mew that helped her that day at the park. Since you're here, I might as well get rid of you first." Kishu snapped his fingers as a giant chimera anima suddenly emerged from the pool. "I came across this seal and decided to turn it into a chimera anima. Since you haven't transformed yet, you'll be easy to get rid of."

The chimera anima threw its ball at Yuki as the said girl quickly got up and ran to dodge it, but when the ball released an explosion that knocked her forward and onto the fence wall. Yuki had some bruises on her body as she stood up and took out her mew pendant. But just as she was about to transform, she stopped when saw three glowing hoops heading towards her. She ran away from the fence and started heading towards the other side of the pool until she was knocked back by the chimera anima's tail, causing her to drop her mew pendant.

"I dropped my pendant." Yuki was on her side as she looked up and saw the three glowing hoops heading right at her. "It's too late for me to dodge!' She closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the attack. 'I'm done for!'

"Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO~SIS!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPHO~SIS!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO~SIS!

Yuki felt two people grab her arms before carrying her out of the hoops as she opened her eyes and was relieved to see Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce standing by her sides. She was also relieved to see Mew Mint running over to them and saw that she had found her mew pendant. Mew Mint handed Yuki her mew pendant as the said girl got up and kissed the top of it.

"Mew Mew Cherry! METAMORPHO~SIS!"

* * *

_Yuki's Metamorphosis..._

_Yuki was curled in a ball in midair as she slowly lowered her legs and bent forward with her arms crossed across her chest. She pushed off with her legs to jump back and gracefully flew backwards as a swirling blizzard on snow surrounded her. The blizzard broke apart as soon as she landed on her feet, revealing her in her mew form without her fox ears, tail, and mew pendant. She clasped her hands behind her back and bent forward a bit with a smile on her face. Right when she winked, her fox ears and tail popped out of where they're supposed to be. She clasped her hands in front of her neck as she stood up and moved her hands to reveal her choker and mew pendant. Mew Cream slowly turned around before striking a pose._

_End Metamorphosis..._

* * *

The four mews did their group catchphrase before looking up at the chimera anima bouncing its ball on its nose before throwing it towards them. They jumped out of the way and landed away from the pool as the chimera anima jumped out of the pool and landed in front of them. It blew its horn as the hoops around his neck glowed and started heading towards the mews. The hoops was chasing after them with the chimera anima chasing them as well. The chimera anima threw the ball its tail was holding at Ichigo and created an explosion that caused her to fall forward.

"Mew Ichigo!"

Mew Lettuce ran to help Mew Ichigo but they were knocked back by the chimera anima's tail.

"Why you…!"

"Mew Mint!" Mew Cream saw Mew Mint get hit by the chimera anima's claw as she and Mew Lettuce ran over to her. "Dai jyo bu ka?"

"Hai." Mew Mint looked towards behind her two teammates and saw the glowing hoops heading towards them. "Behind you!"

Mew Cream and Mew Lettuce looked back and saw the hoops coming towards them as Mew Ichigo ran to stand in front of them. Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, and Mew Cream quickly moved out of the way as Mew Ichigo used her gymnastics skills to gracefully avoid the hoops.

"Mint! Lettuce! Yuki! Ima yo!"

"Mint… Arrow!" Mew Mint summoned her weapon and powered up her attack. "Ribbon….Mint ECHO!"

Mew Mint shot her arrow as it destroyed the remaining hoops that was heading towards them.

"Lettuce Tanets!" Mew Lettuce summoned her weapons and powered up her attack. "Ribbon…Lettuce RUSH!"

Mew Lettuce unleashed her water blast and destroyed the chimera anima's horn.

"Ice Scepter!" Mew Cream summoned her weapon and powered up her attack. "Ribbon…Cream SPARKLE!"

Mew Cream's blizzard knocked the chimera anima onto its side, giving Mew Ichigo and opening to finish with her attack.

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo summoned her weapon as she jumped up and powered up her attack. "Ribbon…Strawberry CHECK!"

The chimera anima reverted back into a seal before Masha devoured the parasite alien. The four mews looked up at Kishu with determined looks on their faces as the said alien disappeared to who knows where. The mews headed back to the gymnastics tournament so they can watch the rest of the tournament while Ichigo finished competing with their school team. In the end their school didn't win the tournament, the gymnastics team had so much fun and had worked harder than before. They declared Ichigo as their MVP because if it was because of her they made it that far.

* * *

**Mew Cream:** Yatta! We just finished another chapter! It feels nice when you accomplish something. Ne, onee-san?

**Mew Ichigo:** Sou desu. Expect the next chapter to be up soon. So until then…

**Mew Ichigo and Mew Cream:** We'll see you soon, nyaa!


End file.
